


One-Shot for Kink Meme: Jack is Hurt

by Yamagache



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagache/pseuds/Yamagache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Pitch the guardians return to North's place and at some point the others discover that Jack is hurt from his fight with Pitch in Antarctica and that when his staff was broken it hurt him a lot more than in the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Shot for Kink Meme: Jack is Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I read this I thought. "Yes. I need to try this one out! lol" I had a lot of fun writing this so i hope you enjoyed it! (Also i know you wanted all the Guardians there but i thought it would be more personal if only one had seen Jack at his lowest... plus i'm real partial to the JackRabbit Pairing so hope you don't mind.)
> 
> PS. I realized I did it again. 'Sigh' I made this piece a lot longer than it needed to be. I have a hard time picking when its time to elaborate on certain moments in a story and when to just cut to the chase. I was going to trim it down, but then i thought. 'who knows, they might enjoy a longer story' so hope you in it for the long haul. lol 
> 
> Also i apologize for any spelling mistakes. My hands had a mind of there own.

The ceremony was a success and Jack had finally become a real Guardian. The initiation party was lively with all the Guardians. Jamie and his friends were there too, helping Jack celebrate his new chapter in life. Everyone was dancing and playing around Jacks lake, having good nature'd snowball fights. (courtesy of jacks 'fun' infused snowflakes) Toothiana and a group of kids were behind a wall made from Sandy's design, pitching soft balls of snow towards the trees on the opposite side. The hiding places of North and Jamie. "Don't give in small one! We will win the war!" North shouted in determination. Though Tooth's brigade of children were many, Jamie and North were better with coordination and hit bodies more times then the bigger team could hit the two boys. Of course it did help that having a soft spot for Jamie, Jack saw no problems creating perfectly round snowballs next to him, giving the eager boy a lot of ammo to work with. 

As the battle raged on engulfed with laughter and smiles, Aster was isolated from the group of his own o cord. He didn't really feel like getting drenched in cold snow. Being the spirit of spring, the idea of wet ears made the bunny shiver. But he was content on just watching everyone play and enjoy Jacks celebration. Though the more he looked at Jack the more he began feeling uneasiness. There was a hint of something that clearly wasn't Joy or happiness, but the pooka couldn't get his paw on it. What was he seeing within those Frosted blue eyes?...

Sadness?  
no.  
Pain?

Yeah. That seemed to be the right word to describe the sharp glints in his eyes that seemed to come and go in an instant every time Jack Smiled or Laughed. It was like, While everyone else was Laughing from there stomachs and Smiling with there eyes, The winter spirit seemed to just mimic what was expected of him. Laughter a bit forced and Smiles not all the way reaching eye level. But that didn't make sense to the Easter spirit. What did jack have to feel pain about? They had defeated Pitch. Saved the hopes and dreams of the children. Hell, they even began believing in Jack. He was made into a Guardian and now had a new place he could call a home. Was that not enough for the frost sprite? The concern must have been obvious because suddenly North was standing next to the pooka. "What is wrong Bunny? Are you not enjoying festivities?" he said while simultaneously throwing a snowball and hitting jack in the shoulder. "Hey!" Was Jacks response as his attention was steered away from the Russian as Jamie yelled, "Quick Jack, I need more ammo!" 

Bunny just shrugged. "I'm not sure. Does Jack seem... distracted? like his heart's not entirely in it?" he said choosing his words carefully. He wasn't even sure if what he was seeing was even there but he needed to know if he was crazy or not. Apparently he was crazy. "No. He seems to be acting like the Jack i know! Splendidly crafting those snowballs for Jamie. He is clearly wanting the boy to win this." Bunny shook his head. "No that's not what I..." But North was already running back to Jamie's side. "Aim for Sandman! Get him and there entire defense will go down!" The Christmas expert Hollered with gusto, throwing snowballs at Sandy, who had made an umbrella out of sand. "We can still win this WAR!" Determination still holding the bulky Russian. 

But there it was again. The exact moment North had used the word war loud enough for Jack to hear. There was a moment of hesitation. As if Jacks world began to crumble in on its self. but then it was gone. as if it was never there in the first place. Bunny bit the bottom of his lip "Whats wrong Jack?" he said to himself. 

***

After what seemed like hours and a tie between the teams. The Guardians all went there separate ways while taking a child with them. They were all knocked out cold. Obviously exhausted from the amount of fun they were all having. But that wasn't the end of the celebrating. North told jack that once he was finished bringing Jamie to his home, he was to meet him at his place. Jack was curious as to what awaited him over at the north pole. So with no time to lose he dropped off the bundle of sleeping boy on his bed and flew out the window making a beeline towards the Northern summit. 

As he walked in through the gigantic double doors after getting permission from Phil to enter there palace, He was bombarded with streamers, confetti and a lot of cheering and hollering. He was welcomed with open arms as north put his hand on his back ushering him inside. Handing the winter boy a hearty round of beer. "Jack! Glad you could make with the coming here! We all wanted to have small party just between Guardians to show happiness of your newly formed Guardianship." he said grinning when he and Jack made it to the small circle of his friends all holding there mugs up in celebration. "Cheers Jack!" Toothiana said while everyone clinked there glasses into one another. 

Jack just stood there dumbfounded and red in the face. The lingering feelings of comfort and acceptance from all his new friends brought a small genuine smile to the boy of frost. Sandman was making a bunch of sand symbols flash above his person. Even if they flashed a little too fast Jack got the gist of the meaning and thanked him. Actually that's all he was saying the entire party. "Thank you." It was such a small word but it meant so much coming from Jack and everyone began drinking in high spirits. Clinking there glasses and just enjoying every ones company. 

Jack wasn't completely against the taste of Beer, but it wasn't one of his favorite drink choices. So when North had finished his third or fourteenth. (Who was counting? He definitely wasn't) And noticed that jack had finally finished up the last of his first one. He lumbered towards the skinny boy with flushed cheeks and blurred vision. Grabbed Jacks mug and walked away hollering behind him. "Don't worry Jack, I will give you something better, More kick!" Jack just smiled at Norths efforts to walk. Everyone seemed to be a tad bit tipsy but still well enough to hold meaningful conversations. Soon after North left, Aster walked up to Jack standing next to him so they both could see everyone else. "So how yer faring mate?" Jack just shrugged. "Pretty good. Seems like everyone is a bit drunker then me and it's kinda funny watching them." he said while perching is body weight against his staff. But that clearly wasn't what the pooka was implying. "No, i mean. Are you...Ok?" He asked with hesitation In his words. Forcing a comforting smile Jack responded with a "Yeah, I'm alright." and walked within the crowd of his friends joining in the stories that were being told. Aster just watched the young boys back fade further into the mass of noise and laughter. He furrowed his brows. "You don't look 'alright'."

***

Vodka.  
It had been Vodka the Mischievous Russian had brought back and handing Jack. North swore up and down that this was "the real stuff." and it was from "his personal collection." and never having tried anything other than beer when it came to alcohol, Jack was not to bright when he had decided to chug the entire mug full. He immediately dropped the mug and coughed loudly. His throat began to burn and his cheeks felt so warm. The room began to tilt to the side and his entire body felt light. He was definitely drunk now. North chuckled at how wide Jacks eyes became trying to focus on something, on anything. "Should of guessed you were light weight!" laughing and slapping his palms against jack's back making the sprite tumble forward almost falling. But his staff kept him balanced. The staff was always bringing that boy balance. Was Jacks staff always that battered looking though? Bunny thought to himself as he noticed the smallest looking crack within the middle of the wooden stave. 

***

After what seemed to be hours of drinking and merry filled conversations and good nature'd fun, it was obvious to North that no one was fit to Fly/Tunnel/magic there way to there respected homes. So he convinced everyone to stay the night. "Get sober and good nights rest, then you can go." The Russian teddy bear said while leaning against sandman's shoulder for support. The little golden spirit didn't seem to mind for it seemed he was already fast asleep. Tooth was lazily laying on the floor unable to put the required amount of strength in her wings to get her air born. But everyone seemed to agree and somehow managed to make there way to there bedrooms for the night.

All except Aster and Jack.

Jack was trying, he really was. But the stairs seemed to be working against him, or maybe it was his own feet that were betraying him. He wasn't sure and he became unbalanced near the middle of the stair case. Falling backwards, he sluggishly whipped out his staff trying desperately to hook into the railing to stop the fall, but to no avail. Thank god bunny was fast on his feet and he stopped right underneath the inebriated young man now basically carrying him in his arms. "North wasn't kiddin when he called yah a light weight." he said teasing the frost spirit. Still buzzed and dizzy, Jack made a playful pouting face while crossing his arms. "Just you, you wait till there's only wan, one of you." slurring his speech. Bunny couldn't help but chuckle.

As Aster walked up the remainder of the steps he noticed that jacks features were changing from the pout he had worn to a look of worry, as if he was deep in thought. and whatever he was thinking about was causing Jack great discomfort. For a split second the pooka could of sworn he felt the boy trembling. but he didn't have time to ask about it cause suddenly Aster was at the front of jacks bedroom standing in the door way. Getting the door opened had been the tricky part but after somehow managing it, he walked over to the bed and carefully laid jack down on top of the covers. 

Jack had already started to drift into sleep. Sure he wasn't quite out yet, but his eyes were closed and his breathing became steady and calm. Bunny couldn't help but stare. The small boy looked so peaceful, so innocent. Even though he hadn't been very happy when he learned that MIM had chosen Jack to become a guardian in the beginning. Now he couldn't see the team without the presence of this frost spirit. 

Jack dizzily looked up at the bunny trying to focus on the creatures face. "Can, can I have a glass a water?" He asked his eyes returning to that look that gave aster such an uneasy feeling. "Yeah, of course." he said while walking away and leaving the room. After closing the door he murmured under his breath. "Yeah, and after were gunna have a nice chat."

***

Finding the kitchen was a lot harder then aster thought it would be. Sure he wasn't a light weight like Jack and he hadn't even drinking all that much. But the Easter warrior wasn't used to traveling through the palace with barely any visible lights. But with effort and determination he was back to climbing up the stairs leading to jacks bedroom with a glass of water in his hand. He kept going through all the possible ways he was going to ease into getting Jack to spill his feelings. Obviously something was bothering him and keeping it bottled inside didn't seem to be working. It was clearly showing in his face and bringing worry to this warrior.

As he placed his paw on the door knob readying to open it, He heard a sudden loud 'THUD!' Panic engulfed the Rabbit as he tore through the door and was shocked to find what was Jack seizing on the floor, Starting to hyperventilate. Bunny was so dumbfounded, he was at a loss for words. But that didn't stop him from almost jumping on the boy with sheer panic. "Jack!" was the only thing that slipped through his lips as he hauled the spasm filled body onto his lap. At this point jack was violently grasping at his shirt where his heart was located while a heart-wrenching yelp came out of Jacks trembling lips. His eyes were closed tightly shut but that didn't stop the steady stream of tears from cascading down his cheeks hitting the Rabbits knee. "Jack, Whats wrong!" He demanded with worry. but it was as if Jack hadn't even registered the Warriors presence. Instead the child of frost just Seized more wildly while clutching at his heart giving away to more pain filled screams. 

Bunny's heart seemed to drop into his stomach. What could have caused such an awful episode? He wildly searched and scanned the room for anything to give him answers. there where no tunnels under his bed nor any sign of black sand. This was not pitch's doing. The windows were shut, there were no traces of unfamiliar magic and jacks staff was on the ground in two pieces... 

The staff was in two pieces.

Aster's eyes went wide with fear. Why the hell was jacks staff in such a state?! 

Hoisting himself up with Jack in his arms he steadied himself and almost cried when his sudden movements had caused Jack to yell out in pain. Quickly but gently, Aster placed Jack back on the bed. The winter spirit was still having small spasms and chocking on his own breath. 

Aster ran toward the staff picking it up with such speed and racing back to Jack. "Jack! Your staff! How do I fix it!" concern still covering every word. Trough a painful struggle Jack managed to peer through one of his tear blurred eyes to see a fuzzy blue shape of what he knew was his friend waving his broken staff around his field of vision. Even though his breath was hoarse and jagged, he pressed through it. "Quick. Pu, put it back to, together." Without a second of hesitation, Aster shoved the two pieces together. Instantly and at the same time. The staff glowed as if the light was acting as some sort of adhesive and merging the two pieces together. while Jacks body went completely limp.

Placing the staff next to the un moving body of his good friend. Bunny reached out and placed his hands on his shoulders. Giving jack a quick shake. "Mate, you alright?" Jack sat up suddenly, inhaling violently and opened his eyes with shock. Still a bit trembling, he looked up to his rabbit friend. Seeing how worried and afraid he had been. "sorry..." he said through a hoarse whisper, Pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning his chin on top of his knees.

Aster just placed a hand on his leg hoping that it was a comforting gesture. Though he was still a bit rattled he pressed forward. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked calmly realizing how vulnerable Jack looked just now. Jack remained silent for what seemed like minutes. Until he looked over to his staff. Giving it a stroke he sighed. "Um. Ever since my meeting with Pitch in Antarctica. After he snapped my staff in half when I tried to rescue Baby-Tooth... I um..." Jack tried to stifle the tears in his eyes.

Aster patiently waited for him to continue. "I don't know why, but when ever I'm not feeling a hundred percent confident in my self, its like my staff reacts to my feelings and lashes out. The pain I feel is bearable most times and I'm usually able to put it back together my self..." It was to difficult to stop the tears. They came down hard. Spilling over his cheeks and he hiccuped in sadness. 

The words "the pain I feel Is bearable most times..." Echoed in the rabbits mind. How many times did this happen? Why was it so bad today? Seeing jack huddled in a ball crying, so distraught, made his chest tighten. He pulled Jacks knees down and forced a hug on to the sniveling mess he called a friend. Jack forced a half-heart'd chuckle. One that didn't sound full of joy at all and rubbed his temples. "If this horrible migraine came from that vodka stuff, then I'm never drinking ever again." he said through greeted teeth And suddenly it was all making sense.

Jack being the spirit of frost had used the staff he found as sort of a conduit to using his natural abilities. But the power inside him was tied heavily to his emotions. Emotions that greatly were affected under the influence of alcohol. Getting the young man inebriated, had made Jack emotionally unstable causing, his staff to emulate the worst moment in his life. The moment Pitch had broke his spirit in the form of snapping his staff. Snapping the link between control and chaos. but this time was worse because he wasn't fully in control of his own emotions and so getting back to control proved to be impossible.

Thank god Bunny had noticed the signs.

Feeling guilt over what had transpired. Aster just held jack for a long while. They both stay'd silent the entire time. Both finding comfort in each others embrace.

After an hour had past, Aster began to feel a rhythmic patterns of inhales and exhales. Jack had fallen asleep. Slowly moving and shifting his body, the pooka slowly moved Jacks body underneath the covers and tucking the young boy in. Wiping away the last of his tears and pulling the blanket up a little higher. 

As he was walking out of the Frost guardians bedroom he spoke with conviction. "Jack, I promise you will never doubt your self ever again. You are a Guardian and nothing can take that away from you. Ill remind you everyday if I have to." and then he shut the door leaving Jack in the hands of the sandman.

**Author's Note:**

> Give a like and subscribe. Oops wrong type of media! Lol
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoy'd and write a comment or review if you want to make my day! :D I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
